vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennia Ruthven
Bennia Ruthven is a Noble pure-blooded Vampyre and a member of the Dracula Faction, a male-dominated Vampyre faction, that was previously in a civil war with the Carmilla Faction, a female-domination Vampyre faction, and the Tepes Faction, a fellow male-dominated Vampyre faction. Appearance Bennia has a doll-like appearance with long wavy light purple hair, shining orange eyes, and a beautiful face similar to that of a Western doll. She also has a pale skin tone similar to that of a corpse. She wears a red dress worn by princesses back in the Middle Ages, with an ornamented head-dress. In Volume 23, she appears at the Pendragon Residence wearing the Kuoh Ryuu Academy girl's uniform. She also wears light pink nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. Personality As a pure-blooded Vampyre noble, she originally had an extremely arrogant, noble, and selfish personality, often discriminating against those who are not pure-bloods, such as herself, although she was capable of acknowledging someone's strength, even if they were outside her race. However, sometime after the chaos caused by the civil war in her homeland and Drakon's actions, her personality has revamped, as she becomes much more calm, sweet, sensitive and kind, ultimately dropping her discriminatory and arrogant attitude, although she maintains an amount of stubbornness. Bennia is seen to act flushed and embarrassed at the mention of Arthur, showing that she has fallen for him, showing a more shy side to her personality. Similar to Robertina, she previously looked down on Arthur, but overtime she developed feelings for him. She can be quite clumsy with trivial things when nervous, as shown when she tripped and dropped a tray with teacups by accident. History Bennia was born into the House of Ruthven, one of the highest ranking noble Vampyre families of the Dracula Vampyre Faction. At one point she's chosen as the envoy to recruit both Nanao Tepes and Casper Vlad to their side for the Vampyre Civil War. Plot Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Powers and Abilities Vampyre Abilities Vampyre Physiology: Being a Vampyre, Bennia has normal/common abilities of a Vampyre. Bennia has the ability to control bats and transform into a flock of them and use them for reconnaissance. * Immortality: As a pure blooded vampyre, Bennia possesses immortal abilities that allows her not to age. * Blood Consumption: Bennia can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. The effects are strengthened due to it being a virgin blood. As it shown when she drank both Robertina's and Arthur's blood in Volume 23, gaining Robertina's Phoenix wings of fire and Arthur's crimson and black dragon aura. Bennia can shoot enormous balls of dragon aura her opponents. Arthur's blood also allows her to temporarily walk in sunlight. Magic: Bennia can created Vampyre-style magic circle store away the Items and summon it back when she needed it. Flight: During the events of Volume 25, Bennia has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment 'Iron-Boned Dolphins: '''Bennia can summon silver dolls that are fifteen centimetres tall and wield sabres and guns that are made out sliver. Trivia * Bennia's last name, Ruthven, is a reference to John William Polidori's short story ''The Vampyre, where it is the titular character, Lord Ruthven's name as a noblemen. In an interesting note, The Vampyre actually predates both Bram Stoker's Dracula and Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla by 56 (Carmilla) and 82 (Dracula) years respectively. ** Her family name could imply she is a descendant of Lord Ruthven. * Bennia means "carriage". * Since Bennia comes from Romania her nationality is Romanian. * Bennia's birthday is on August 28th. * Her first sexual intercourse was anal. * Bennia is a fan of Gundam, a hobby she acquired after observing Seekvaira Agares's interest as well as a female Stray Devil who betrayed the Carmilla Faction for the sake of creating a Gundam peerage. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampyre Category:Pendragon household